


Passive Until Provoked

by Feathers



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers/pseuds/Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adam, if you’re going to fuck me, <i>you better fuck me<i>.”</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive Until Provoked

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "okay friend you definitely seem cool with smut and that's the main currency i deal in, so how about killems with adam being the more dominant partner during sex? (like james would have to deliberately want it to happen because of how strong he is)"
> 
> cool with smut? it’s the only thing i’m good at tbqh [cracks knuckles]

The others had been drinking, but Adam and James less so. Not so much by choice but because James apparently thought having Adam’s attention the entire night was more important, so neither of them got much drinking done. Lawrence was busy distracting the other guys by putting on some comedic youtube video, but James was concentrating on the bit of skin revealed by Adam’s rumpled shirt, poking at it and pulling his shirt up more.

“You’re aware that I’m not actually ticklish, right?” Adam said, trying to distract himself with his phone when in reality he was just staring at a screen, out of focus, hyperaware of James scooting closer to him.

“You say that,” James giggled back, not discouraged in the slightest, “But I haven’t checked everywhere.” The statement brought out a suspicious glare from Adam.

“And you’re aware that I know for a fact you are very ticklish?” Adam said. James froze, but his devilish grin remained, eyes looking up from Adam’s torso to his face. Before anyone could blink an eye, James had leaped from the couch and was attempting an escape when Adam pretty much tackled him to the floor. Adam climbed on top, straddling his hips and tickling at James’ sides.

James was between trying to say, “No no no!” and laughing with his eyes squeezed shut. Not three seconds into it, Joel yelled from somewhere, “Tickle fight!” and jumping in as well. Instead of actually trying to tickle Adam, Joel just ended up tackling Adam clumsily off of James.

“Aw, cute,” Spoole teased in a tone that meant he was trying to be sarcastic but couldn’t fake a deadpan to save his life. Joel and James retaliated at the attempt of mockery by standing and walking in a menacing manner towards Spoole. “Uh oh,” Spoole muttered, grasping his beer can like it would shield him.

“Nothin’ ‘cute’ about it, Spoole,” James grunted facetiously at him, continuing to walk forward. “Only a real man’s man can handle a tickle fight.” Okay, maybe James had drunk more than Adam was aware. Then again, his friend has a career in making bad jokes.

Spoole had been sitting on the arm of an armchair, but was now backing away from Joel and James, smartly putting his beer on a side table. Joel said cheerily, “Think you can handle this shit, Spoole?” but was denied an answer as Spoole had decided to run, James and Joel chasing after him into the other rooms and throughout the apartment. The sound of several things falling followed, as well as more laughter and threats.

Bruce, who had been sitting in the armchair and was currently stealing Sean’s beer looked at Adam and accused, “You started this, why don’t you finish it?”

Adam just reclaimed his spot on the couch and stated, “I’m passive until appropriately provoked.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, James gave a very appropriate provocation when he suggested Adam kiss him on the mouth.

 

* * *

“Adam?” He was shaken from his reverie by James’ breathy, straining voice. They were on the bed, blankets strewn across the room in their rush, and James was on his elbows and knees, Adam kneeling behind him. “Adam,” James repeated, a bit more present with his tone now.  Adam just hummed his acknowledgement to show he was listening, but continued pressing soft kisses to James’ neck and back, slowly working his cock into James.

“Adam, if you’re going to fuck me,  _you better fuck me_ ,” James explained, and, yeah, kinda vague, but Adam gets it. James pushed his hips back, and while   Adam’s fingers were still covered in lube, making holding James’ hips a tad more difficult, he managed. James groaned in protest of being held still.

Slowly, Adam leaned back and got a better look of James with half a cock up his ass. Adam would take a picture, but his phone is in his pants pocket somewhere in the hallway. Shame. Slowly, he began to pull out, inch by inch. “That wasn’t a suggestion to stop,” James said over his shoulder, hands gripping onto the sheets, white-knuckled.

When he got to just the tip, he stopped, hand coming down to press his dick against the edges of James entrance, eliciting a sound that was either a huff or a sigh. “Wasn’t stopping,” Adam chuckled, slamming into James and bottoming out. The reaction was a surprised shout and a bit of a whimper from the man. Again, he drew out slowly, but got only half way before slamming in again. As much as Adam liked to hear James talk, he rather enjoyed the thought of fucking him speechless.

Adam kept a slow pace, but each push shook the bed a little bit more. James kept gasping out little words of encouragement, but what was really nice was when the forming words broke off into grunts and whines. The man was tight and dripping lube and beautiful and Adam really wished he had a photographic memory but he didn’t think this exact memory would leave him any time soon. James tried to reach a hand down, presumably to touch himself, but Adam smacked James’ ass lightly and said “Nope.”

“ _'Nope'_?” James yelped, confounded at the thought.

“Yep,” Adam answered, pushing James’ legs farther apart and pivoting his hips up a little more in his thrusts.

“Fuck you,” James spat as his hands scrambled to get a better grip on the sheets.

Every push in felt like James was clenching down, gasping, shouting, practically vibrating around Adam’s cock, and Adam responded in kind with groans and the occasional comment. “So fucking good,” Adam would say. He would lean down and whisper in James’ ear things like “What do you think the others would think if they saw you now? With your fucking perfect ass in the air for me?” and “Not jerking it just because I told you no. Next time I’ll make you beg for me to even get my dick in you.” and “Look at you. You’re practically leaking everywhere.” and “What if I rode your pretty cock nice and slow while your hands were tied to the headboard.” He stopped himself from mentioning anything like dildos in James’ ass while Adam fucked his mouth, or making him wear a plug during work, or really any mention of toys, mostly because the thought made him think he would come too soon, but also because he didn’t want to make James nervous.

Besides, James seemed to rather like the dirty talk as it was. He’d long gone silent in the terms of being able to form any complete words, but would respond to everything Adam told him by scratching at the bed, whimpering, moaning, and just shaking his head in explicit approval.

When it was apparent that James was not only still trying to push back, but also trying to hump into nothing, Adam picked up the pace. He was pretty sure by this point that the sheets had come loose from the bed and were sliding up the bed, the headboard hitting the wall with each thrust. He put a hand on James’ back and pushed his chest onto the bed, keeping his hips in the air. James complied, and used the angle to reach down and grab the back of his knees, pulling them up and even more apart. Now, every time Adam slammed in, James would press his face into the mattress, but Adam could still see the man’s mouth gaping as he drooled onto the bed, muscles going weak slowly but surely as his grip loosened. It wasn’t long until Adam came with a grunt, the hand on James’ back scratching down with blunt nails and stilling.

He took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out slowly, eliciting a groan from James, who then fell flat onto the bed and began thrusting into the sheets. As nice as a thought of watching James try to fuck the bed was, Adam tied off the condom and flipped the man over. “You fucking jackass,” James complained, “I’ve been on the fucking edge for- _fucking-ever_ and you wouldn’t let me-”

He was shut up by Adam licking the tip of James’ cock into his mouth whilst simultaneously pressing his thumb to his hole, still very much lubed. Circling his tongue around the tip and pressing his thumb in made James grab at Adam’s head, fingers gripping tight in his hair. Adam replaced his thumb with two fingers. He definitely had room for more, but Adam just crooked his fingers against the prostate and taking half of his dick into his mouth. He pumped his head, and only brushed lightly against James’ prostate, and pretty soon James was near yelling. Adam was feeling charitable, so instead of letting him come all over himself, Adam swallowed him down and let James come down his throat. When he swallowed it down and flopped next to James on the bed, all he got in terms of pillow talk was James saying, “Next time, when you’re riding me, I am so allowed to put my hands on you, I don’t care what you say.”

Adam just laughed and said, “We’ll see.” James gave a dramatic pout, and Adam just kissed it away.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, i am incredibly sorry this exists
> 
> also, you can find me at burnieisabottom.tumblr.com


End file.
